Don't Fall Asleep, You'll Miss the Best Part
by Rapideyes
Summary: Quinn tries to take a chance to be with Rachel in the aftermath of the accident. Spoilers for 3x14


Don't fall asleep you'll miss the best part

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the car accident and Quinn had made it out remarkable unscathed. Some people had thrown the word 'miracle' around but Quinn just felt like she had a guardian angel. Someone looking out for her because there were things that Quinn still had to do and still had to say and almost all of them revolved around her feelings for Rachel. It was Quinn's first day back as she tentatively walked along the McKinley High hallway to her locker. People couldn't seem to help themselves from turning and watching her as she walked by, her hand reaching to her forehead to trace the delicate line of stitches above her left eyebrow wincing slightly at the pain in her side from three broken ribs. She'd forever have a scar to remember that day but getting T-boned on the highway could have ended a lot worse.<p>

Rachel had been overwhelmed with the guilt of what had happened. If she hadn't been in such a rush to get married – for reasons she now couldn't even remember let alone understand – Quinn never would have been driving too fast with too little attention on the road. One thing that Quinn's lucky escape from death had caused was Rachel's realisation of how important the girl was to her. The real fear of losing her forever had made Rachel seriously re-evaluate the relationships in her life.

Relief washed over Rachel as she saw Quinn's delicate features "Quinn you're okay!" she called out, a little too loud for the middle of school, weaving through fellow students to rush to the girl's side.

"Rachel! Hey." Quinn looked troubled and Rachel was sure she knew why. Quinn was angry with her for causing her accident and she knew she deserved all of Quinn's aggression for her selfishness. A small smile played on Quinn's lips as she took in the image of the smaller brunette. She too had been terrified she'd never see her again.

"Quinn I'm so sorry for what happened it's all my fault, everything is all my fault."

"Rachel I'm fine, it's okay. Really" Quinn attempted to soothe the girl, a pointed look into Rachel's deep brown eyes accompanied her words of reassurance. Rachel let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding before throwing her arms around the taller girl, drawing her close - Quinn didn't blame her and Rachel never wanted to let her go.

"I'm alive but this hug is still a little tight for my broken ribs." Quinn didn't want the girl to let go but the fractured bones in her side weren't giving her a lot of choice in the matter.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again you have no idea." Rachel released her from her hold looking up into her face beaming.

"I think I have an idea." Quinn muttered, looking away shyly before quickly attempting to change the subject "Rachel I heard you called off the wedding? Why?" She wanted to know the answer to this question, but part of her knew the answer she wanted probably wouldn't be what was about to come out of Rachel's mouth.

"I just couldn't do it without you. The whole time all I could think was that if you were there with me then I'd be okay and that because you weren't was the reason why I wasn't." And there it was, so honest, so heartfelt and exactly what Quinn had wanted to hear.

"I love you." Quinn said impulsively. She knew she meant it but it wasn't something you were supposed to blurt out to your friend a week after they almost marry someone else.

"What?" Rachel's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Rachel I love you." Quinn knew the only way was the commit to this and follow through with telling Rachel how she felt.

"What did you say?" Rachel's eyes were fixed to Quinn's face. This wasn't exactly the reaction Quinn had expected. Rachel looked confused like she didn't understand what the three words meant.

"Rachel, I'm in love with you." Quinn couldn't possibly be more specific yet still Rachel's face was fixed with confusion, her eyes searching.

"Quinn? Wake up. Please. I can't do this now."

The image began to close in from the sides, a thick black fog engulfed Quinn's mind.

With a sudden deep gasp Quinn sat up in bed – her confession to Rachel had been a dream, so had the accident. Confused she grabbed her phone to look at the time. It was the Saturday morning before regionals and Rachel and Finn's wedding. If Quinn was ever going to tell Rachel how she felt, this was the day, her last chance before she was Mrs. Finn Hudson and it was all over.

They won Regionals and Rachel was truly amazing, it had left Quinn speechless and in awe listening to her sing. Afterwards she'd confronted the girl, asking if she had only been singing to Finn hoping desperately that Rachel would include her in her dedication of "Here's to us." Dejectedly she'd asked if she could still come to their wedding, she didn't want to miss it even if it meant saying goodbye to her final sliver of hope that Rachel might one day love her back.

On her way to the chapel Quinn frantically thought over all the ways she could put the words 'I love you' together in a way that might make Rachel reconsider getting married. Quinn laughed at herself, what was she doing? Was she really about to Taylor Swift her best friend's wedding?

A sudden, blaring horn shook Quinn out of her daydream as she slammed on the breaks as a pick-up truck swerved out the way to avoid a collision, the driver continued to honk and swear from his window leaving Quinn apologising feebly to her steering wheel.

Shaken up from the almost collision Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the chapel watching her hands shake as her grip on the steering wheel remained fierce. "What am I doing?" Quinn muttered to herself looking at herself in her mirror, "Come on Fabray it's now or never." Quinn said with purpose sitting up straight in her seat. Her attention was captured by another buzz from her phone, she had three missed messages from Rachel the most recent "Quinn come on don't make me do this without you!" smiling to herself Quinn thought how Rachel wanted her there even on her own wedding day that had to mean something and she would prove it even if in 15 minutes time everyone inside the small chapel hated her it would be better than never knowing what could of happened.

Quinn pushed open the heavy wood door gently peering round the corner seeing a flash of white and brunette hair, "Rachel!" Quinn shouted out, she was really going to do this. She'd be forever known as that girl that crashed the wedding.

Rachel turned quickly at the familiar voice calling her name "Quinn! Thank heavens. I was scared you wouldn't make it. Come on we're running out of time."

"Rachel don't do it. Don't marry Finn." Quinn blurted out, all eyes were immediately fixed to her as jaws dropped to see what would happen next.

"What are you talking about? You said you were happy for me, for us. Where is this coming from?" irritation was evident in Rachel's voice and it scalded Quinn.

"I don't want you to marry him." Quinn repeated, her face turning a definite shade of pink and her heart racing at the unwanted pairs of eyes boring into her with disbelief.

"Look Quinn I know you care a lot about my dreams but I thought you supported this relationship and trusted me that this was the right time to do this." Rachel looked more hurt now than angry, she felt betrayed by Quinn's disapproval.

"Rachel I don't want you to marry him because that means you can't marry me." Quinn pleaded, her eyes beginning to water as she saw Rachel's imminent rejection just waiting to see how the brunette would phrase it to best try and save her feelings.

Audible gasps filled the room and it was like white noise for Quinn as the held her breath waiting for Rachel's response.

"Quinn how did this happen? How did this get such a mess?"

"I love you Rachel. So much." If she was doing this she was going all the way – no turning back.

"Quinn wake up. Please. Just snap out of it." Desperation was evident in the small girls voice.

"Rachel please…" Quinn's voice was thin and cracking with emotion.

"Quinn! Come on! Please don't do this this to me. I can't deal with this."

A sensation tore through her whole body, falling quickly, so fast she couldn't breathe. Quinn began to gasp desperately for air her eyes flying open with a spluttered groan.

"Ugh did I fall asleep again." Quinn asked the darkness of her room as she battled her disorientation.

Blinking and swinging her legs to press her feet firming to the floor Quinn started getting ready, they still had two more days of school before regionals and tensions were running especially high. She told Rachel the day before she thought her getting married this Saturday after regionals was a stupid idea and she was throwing her life away and Rachel hadn't spoken to her since. Quinn new deep down she was right, it was what Rachel needed to hear but the heartbroken look on the small girls face had clawed at her heart. Perhaps today she could talk to Rachel more calmly this time.  
>Quinn had third period off so she headed to her locker to grab her notepad before heading to the library to do some work. Sitting on a bench in the hallway was Rachel. Her posture was defeated, her eyes were sullen and red from obvious crying and the sight broke Quinn's heart. Every time Rachel was hurt, Quinn would hurt. Quinn figured that's what being in love felt like.<p>

"Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn said her face furrowed with concern.

"Finn said he thinks we need some time apart. Said if I was having doubts about marrying him maybe I was doubting our relationship and we needed time apart to miss each other." Rachel sniffled, her voice croaky from distress.  
>"I miss you. Even though we only spoke yesterday I miss you. I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn had moved to sit down next to the girl, her eyes nervously glued to the floor in front.<br>"What?" Rachel looked up at her, a tinge of hope seemed to have entered her eyes.  
>"Every second that I'm not near you I miss you." Quinn began, dragging her eyes up to look into Rachel's deep brown gaze "I think about when I will see you next. What I will say to you. What your smile and cute little indignant looks are like. How you crinkle your nose and how you look at me and you look past everything I did to you and you just see me." Quinn smiled shyly, she wasn't used to opening her heart and spilling out her emotions like this so used to being the 'ice queen' of McKinley.<br>"Quinn you're an amazing person. You're strong and brave and I'm grateful every day that I have you in my life. People make mistakes. I just hope you can forgive me." Rachel tried to force a smile to comfort the other girl but her eyes just began to well up again as she looked at Quinn's face and caring expression.  
>"What do you mean? Forgive you for what?" Quinn enquired confused, what was Rachel apologising for she tried to search her memories frantically.<p>

Rachel took Quinn's pause for thought as an opportunity, leaning up to press a light kiss to her cheek.

"Quinn I love you. Please come back with me." Rachel's voice was cracking as fresh tears began to leave her already painfully enflamed eyes.  
>"Rachel please don't cry." Quinn pleaded, it was breaking her heart all over again to feel Rachels soft lips pressed to her cheek as her tears trickled down her face. The distraught girl leant further into Quinn, her small hands clinging onto Quinn's clothing desperately."<p>

"Please don't cry I love you. Rachel look at me. I love you." Quinn was totally lost, all she wanted was to take Rachel's pain away but all she could do was hold her and tell her how much she meant to her.  
>"Quinn come on we can't do this. Not with Finn." Rachel moved away to look into Quinn's face, tears still rolling in rivets down her face.<br>"He doesn't love you like I do if he'd give up a single moment with you." Quinn knew it was a low blow going after finn but she was willing to try anything to try and make the small girl stop crying,

"I feel like there are so many chances we could have had. So many times I should have said how I felt and now I can't." Rachel's voice was full of defeat.  
>"There's still time. There's always time for us." Quinn pleaded reaching her hand out to try and wipe away some of Rachel's tears.<br>"Quinn you're running out of time please just wake up."

"Quinnie come on Rachel will be here soon you need to get up."

"huh? Mom? What time is it?" Quinn said dazed as she blinked her eyes against the light glaring through her light bedroom windows.

"Its 6am honey, Rachel will be here to take you to early morning Cheerios practice in 30 minutes." Her mom continued as she drew back the curtains turning to face her daughter, "Sometimes I don't know what you'd do without her."

"I had the weirdest dream. Rachel was getting married to someone else and I almost got in a car crash trying to stop her at the chapel." A puzzled expression plastered Quinn's face as she tried to recall the rapidly fading memory of her dream.

"Honey that's ridiculous, Rachel is crazy about you. Who was she marrying anyway?"

"That guy on the football team – Finn Hudson."

"Haha I don't think you should worry about him, isn't he engaged to that Sophomore from cheerleading? Samantha something?"

"Yeah he is, she doesn't shut up about him, apparently he got a full ride scholarship to Ohio state." Quinn recalled the younger girl's enthusiasm at her fiancé deciding not to move away to go to college.

"Oh yes that's right. I was talking to Carol and Burt Hummel the other day and they're ecstatic; they were worried about paying for two kids through college but with Finn living at home and helping Burt with the business on weekends they're thrilled." Judy was happy for them but she knew Quinn's dreams were bigger and would do whatever it took to support her moving to New York with Rachel.

Quinn just smiled to herself, relieved to wake up from a dream where her and Rachel were apart.

Quinn had been a Cheerio again for a few months and had loved it. They were starting practice on their nationals routine and Quinn knew, even in these early stages, they were going to win and her, Santana and Brittany had a chance at holding two national titles in the same year for Glee and Cheer. The team had crumbled when they quit after a disagreement with Sue but she'd asked them all back to start their senior year back on the team. Sue had been surprisingly okay with the fact three of her top Cheerios were gay, Quinn figured Sue was glad at least they wouldn't get pregnant and have to be dropped from the team due to unfortunate weight gains.

Rachel loved seeing Quinn do what she loved and would regularly sit up in the bleachers reading a book while Quinn practiced, she was proud of her girlfriend and couldn't wait to spend her whole life eternally proud to be with her.

Quinn jumped over the barrier and took the stairs two at a time to stand over her. "Came to watch me get my cheer on?" she enquired with a knowing smirk.  
>"I just fancied some fresh air and decided to sit up here." Rachel smiled nonchalantly using her book to block the sunlight as she looked up into her girlfriends face.<br>"Sure. Sure. Couldn't stay away from my smile and twirl. Don't worry, I'll be wearing this skirt a lot now. I think we're going to win nationals this year. And then you and I are going to win nationals in New York before we both go to college and start our life together." Quinn spoke, sitting down next to Rachel taking her hand in hers and smiling broadly, she was so happy with her life.  
>"I'd really love that. Quinn I can't wait." Rachel smiled pressing a light kiss to her mouth.<p>

"Fabray! Come on! Stop wasting time!" Santana called from down on the field, break was over and they needed to push practice to the max to guarantee a win this year.

"Come on Q we need you back down here." Brittany added, always a gentler tone than her often abrasive girlfriend.

As she stood to make her way back down to the field she gave Rachel a quick kiss to her cheek "I'll talk to you later okay?" a slight look of uncertainty on her face as she waited for Rachel to speak, still now after a year it hadn't sunk in that the girl before her was really hers.

"I can't wait to plan our future Quinn. I'll talk to you soon." Rachel's words full of love and honesty soothed all of Quinn's doubts instantly.

Quinn turned to walk down the stairs rolling her eyes at Santana's aggressive glare and posture. "Quinn wait!" Rachel's voice rang out nervously causing Quinn to look back up at the girl as she descended the steps "I love you." Three simple words from her girlfriend's mouth were all Quinn ever needed to feel good about anything.

"I love you too Rach" A beaming smile fixed on Quinn's face as she looked up at Rachel, she began to turn back to face the way she was going reaching out for the handrail, feeling nothing as she grasped at the air; losing her balance and stumbling, she fell down the steps and crashed into the barrier at the bottom, the side of her head slamming into the concrete.

"Quinn!" This time Rachel sounded disjointed like the sound had been muffled by water. "Quinn can you hear me!" Rachel's voice sounded so far away as everything faded into a black smoke as she lost consciousness.

Looking around frantically Quinn recognised the room she was in as being a police station like she'd seen in a movie, but instead of it being her sitting at the table in the room in front of her it was Rachel and she was stuck helplessly on the other side of the two way glass watching the small girl's tears run down her face. She knew the other girl couldn't see her; all she could do was press her palm to the glass and watch as Finn entered the room towering over Rachel's fragile form.

"Damnit Rachel! I knew I'd find you here. We need to talk about what happened." The boy's frustration was obvious.

"Finn I don't want to talk about it, not here!" pleading eyes searched his face.

"What the fuck Rachel!" Finn's voice was full of anger as he slammed a huge fist on the table startling the tiny girl in front of him.

"Rachel?" Quinn began, tapping on the glass to try and get the couple's attention.

"Come on Rachel forget her she doesn't care about you. We only need each other." The boy was still furious but he seemed equally hurt.  
>"Finn, don't say that. Quinn has been really supportive to me and she may see things differently to you but that doesn't make her wrong." Realising they were talking about her Quinn grew more confused at what was transpiring in front of her.<p>

"Rachel she doesn't want us to get married so she doesn't feel alone. She's just a selfish bitch" Finn spoke with hatred of the blonde, it hurt Quinn to know what her past boyfriend thought of her.

"You don't know that! She doesn't want me to settle for anything less than my dreams." Warmth spread through Quinn as Rachel defended her furiously.

"Settle? Is that what you think I am? Did she put this in your head? That I'm not good enough that you'll meet some talented boy in New York?" Finn was looming tall over Rachel now and Quinn's pulse was racing, she knew the boy loved Rachel but she'd never seen him angry like this, not even when he found out about her indiscretions with Puck.

"It's not like that. She doesn't say that about you." Rachel was scared; her posture cowered back into the chair away from the boy.

"So she's jealous? I told her I don't want to be with her. She's just trying to break us up because I rejected her." Finn's arrogance had always been an unattractive quality for Quinn.

"Get over yourself Finn. She doesn't want you. She can do better than you!" Rachel's temper snapped at his repeated insults towards the blonde.

"She can? Is that what she told you?" the boy defensive of his pride.

"No Finn. That's what I told you." Her reply came quickly and dismissively.

"Wait, do you have feelings for her?" Finn sneered in disbelief.

"That's none of your business Finn." Rachel replied nervously as she began picking at her fingernails.

"I'm done with you Rachel! How can you care more about some girl that couldn't give you the time of day than you do about me?"

The door to the little room opened suddenly, "Mr Hudson I think you should leave. This isn't the right place for this."

"Rachel come on let's just go home." The boy looked up at her searchingly one last time to see if she'd changed her mind.

"Finn just go, I don't want you here." Rachel kept her eyes turned away from the boy as fresh tears began to form.

"Rachel?" Quinn knocked on the glass again, this time more forcefully.

Rachel dropped her head to the table in front of her cradling it in her hands, now alone in the small room.

"This is all my fault." She muttered to herself as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"Rachel! Listen to me! He's not worth it." Quinn's hand was becoming red and swollen from pounding on the glass.

"Quinn I'm sorry you had to hear that." Rachel spoke looking up into the empty room.

"Rachel! Look at me." As she shouted louder and louder the distraught brunette remained oblivious.

"I wish you could tell me something to make me feel better. Like you always can."

"Rachel can you hear me? Forget Finn. Think about your future. Your dreams. Your life."

"I just don't know what to do. I miss you so much." Rachel still spoke to the empty room unaware of the blonde's presence.

"Rachel I think you should go home for a while, I've got your number I'll call you back if anything changes." The same familiar soothing voice called into the room.

"Okay, I think you're right. You promise you'll call me as soon as anything happens?"

"Of course dear."

"Rachel I'm right here." Quinn called out again desperately. "Rachel don't go, come back. Rachel!" The small girl looked sadly into the empty room before turning and beginning to close the door behind her as she left.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice was hoarse from screaming and her arms ached as she banged furiously on the glass. How could she not hear her?

A small crack in the pane of glass formed beneath her fist, spreading and splintering in every direction with each impact. Finally the glass shattered and the room filled with the brightest light Quinn could remember, brighter than if all the spotlights at regionals were turned suddenly to face her.

"Rachel?" Hearing her own voice startled Quinn, it sounded so loud as it boomed out into the room.

"Quinn honey? Thank the lord!" a voice instantly recognised as the familiar voice of her mother elated with relief.

"Rachel? Mom? Where's Rachel?" Quinn's throat was dry and raw as she tried to sit up causing agonising pain to shoot through her arm and side.

"Quinn baby don't try and move you've been in a very serious car crash." Her mother rushed to her side to place a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her daughter.

"The wedding. Mom I didn't get there in time." Heartbroken realisation fell upon the blonde's face.

"Baby they didn't get married. Rachel didn't go through with it and when she heard about your accident she drove straight here and she's barely left your side for 15 minutes since then."

"Is she here? I need to see her." Quinn tried to look around the room desperately searching for the brunette.

"I sent her home to have a shower and some dinner I'll call her, she made me promise I'd let her know if anything happened give me one moment." The older blonde collected her phone from the bedside table and stepped into the hallway as she pressed her speed dial for Rachel. "Rachel? It's Judy, Quinn's awake." Her voice full of relief as she herself processed the information that her daughter had made it through and was finally awake.

Judy re-entered the room, her warm smile faltered slightly at the troubled look on Quinn's face "I love her mom. I don't know what to do. She's never going to feel the same way." The realisation that her dreams had been just that – dreams – was sinking in for Quinn.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I don't want to say too much, you guys really need to talk, but I wouldn't be so sure she doesn't feel at least similarly. Rachel has spent the last four days sitting by your bed and sleeping in a hospital chair, people don't do that unless they feel very strongly for someone." Judy spoke with a knowing smile.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was a weird mix of hope and anxiety while her eyes were pink and raw from crying.

"Rachel, hey." Quinn smiled, taking in the girl's image fully, she was dishevelled compared to her normal appearance; wearing jogging bottoms and a baggy t shirt with her wet hair scooped up into a loose bun. She still looked beautiful in every way to Quinn, her presence making her less aware of pain throughout her damaged body.

"It feels so good to hear your voice again." Rachel visibly relaxed, releasing a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding since she got out her car.

"It feels pretty nice to have you hear my voice again." The blonde responded with a chuckle, the movement of her chest causing her to wince.

"How is the pain? They said you broke four ribs and your lung got punctured and collapsed." Rachel face was marred with concern.

"It feels like I got hit by a truck Rach, but I'll be fine." Wincing again at her attempt at laughter Quinn decided it was too early to try and make jokes. "How long was I out for anyway?"

"They said they found you unconscious at the scene and you were taken for scans to see how bad the damage to your brain was and then into surgery to pin you ribs and you've been in the ICU since then. That was Saturday afternoon and now its Wednesday… so four days." Rachel had been recalling Quinn's injuries to the other glee members all week and had reached first name basis with her doctor.

"My mom said you've been here a lot. I kept having these really weird dreams and you were in all of them, my mum, Santana and Brittany I remember them as well and Finn." Quinn's face contorted in anger at the memory of helplessly watching him shout at Rachel.

"I thought if I kept talking to you something might get through and bring you back to me. What do you remember?" Rachel enquired nervously, she'd told Quinn a lot about how she felt and her fears of losing her – it had been a lot easier to be honest about how she felt when she wasn't sure if the unconscious girl could hear her.

"At first I was fine, I was back at school and you were really happy to see me but you kept apologising and saying you felt guilty." Quinn began recalling the events she could remember.

"I still feel guilty. If it wasn't for that stupid wedding you'd never have gotten hurt I just wanted you to be there so badly." Rachel was visibly angry at herself for her getting hurt.

"Then it was your wedding day and I didn't get in the crash and I came and tried to stop you one last time to try and convince you to be with me."

"You didn't need to be there to make me realise I didn't want to marry Finn. The idea of walking down the aisle and you not being there was enough to make me realise it wasn't what I wanted."

"Then you were really upset about Finn and I just wanted to do anything to make you feel better. You told me you loved me" Quinn hoped she hadn't imagined that part. It was those three words that had given her a lot of happiness.

"I think I knew for a long time but Monday was the first time I said it out loud." Rachel spoke nervously.

"Then I remember my mom waking me up for school and we were dating and you were watching our Cheerio's practice and you and Finn never got together he was engaged to someone else and we were so happy Rachel. We were talking about college and having an amazing senior year and Santana and Brittany were there." The blonde smiled recalling this memory fondly.

"Is that the life you wish we had?" Rachel asked, her eyes full of sincerity.

"More than anything." It was the truth, there was no use trying to hide her emotions any longer.

"You nearly died." It sounded like a confession.

"What?" Quinn was confused; she didn't remember anything like that.

"You were crashing and all the machines were beeping and all I could think was that I was going to lose you before I even had a chance to have you." Rachel's voice was raw with emotion as she moved to place her hand gently over Quinn's.

"I'm going to be okay now Rach." The blonde spoke, her eyes full of sincerity soothed Rachel's fragile state.

"Then Finn was there and he was so angry and saying horrible things and I wanted to make him leave you alone but as loud as I shouted you couldn't hear me." Quinn continued.

"He came by and we argued in the hallway until your mom made him leave. He and I are done for good. Then your mom told me to go home for a while and that's when you woke up."

"Did you mean it?" Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes searchingly watching for any answer for her loaded question.

"Yes. I do love you Quinn. It took almost losing you and days of incredibly one sided conversation for me to realise the idea of living my life and following my dreams and you not being there just wasn't right. I don't want those things if I can't have them with you by my side."

"I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. I thought maybe if you were happy with someone else then that was enough and I could just be happy for you but every day it got harder. I love you Rachel and I have for a long time. You inspire me to be the best person I can be every day."

"I really want to kiss you now." Rachel spoke blushing and smiling as she looked at the wall nervously.

"I feel so gross." Quinn spoke as she looked down at herself critically.

"Yeah, because you haven't showered or brushed your teeth in 4 days." Rachel laughed at the blonde's disgusted expression. Personal hygiene had always been a big thing to the Fabrays.

"I don't want to lose any more time with you." Quinn's gaze returned to the brunette. They'd wasted a lot of time over pointless things on their path to this point.

"Don't worry we've got plenty of time. Yale is pretty close to NYADA after all."

"Yeah? I'd really love that." Quinn grinned.

"Me too! My girlfriend's going to be an actress. That's so glamorous." Rachel spoke excitedly; she couldn't wait to grow up with Quinn. She caught the sight of Quinn's beaming smile and giggled. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Girlfriend, I like hearing you say it. I like hearing you call me your girlfriend. It sounds perfect."

A/N: The general themes I went with is that they get more obscure over time. When other people occur in the dream thats them visiting her. and in general but not always if you cut out all the other explaination and Quinn's dialogue it still makes sense as them talking to her in her hospital bed.


End file.
